Human Marionette X OC
by MsDrProfFangirl
Summary: This is going to be a series of short chapters about my OC Beth and Marionette. Their relationship is a strained one. He annoys her, she can easily bore and make him angry. But as they get to know each other, will it become more? Read and find out! (If you do not like OC's, please don't read) other than that, enjoy. :) Rated M for language, and future sexual themes.
1. First Meeting

First meeting

A/N: A quick intro to my OC. Name: Beth Sanders, Age: 18, Height: 5'4, Eye color: blue, Hair color: blonde, wears in a ponytail, Body structure: skinny with some curves, wears glasses. She's an aspiring writer, but has a time finding the time to do it between college and working the day and night shift at Freddy's. She's been working the night shift for a couple of days now, and discovered quickly that the animatronics can turn into humans whenever they want. Ok, enjoy the story!

A good writing streak came around once every few weeks for Beth. A span of time she always enjoyed, revered even.

And right now, it was being interrupted… repeatedly…

The music box kept winding down so fast tonight, she figured it was broken. In fact she was certain. She wouldn't touch it, though. That was Liz's (FNAF OC) department, strictly.

That thing was the only hindrance to her quiet hours of the nightshift. A single solitary hour of tranquility was hard to come by in her life. It was easy enough keeping watch over the toy and old animatronics, in fact, they kind of liked the blonde. Her constant smiling, laughter, and over-all brightness was, as Mangle put it, 'like an angel's blessing on a dismal pit of despair.'

Sadly, she wasn't in a very 'angelic' mood.

Beth glanced at the camera for kid's cove, seeing the blinking warning sign in the bottom right corner. The guard could care less anymore. She thought, 'Whatever's in that 'scary box' can't be any more dangerous than that flamboyant blue bunny on the show stage.' And hey, if they managed to have a single friendly bolt in 'em, then why not this one?

She felt slightly better now, as long as she could finish just one dang paragraph…

"Beth!"

Her composite book slammed shut, lead pencil hit orbit. 'Don't curse in a kid's place… don't curse…'

Mangle swung down from the ceiling into the office, looking absolutely scared out of his wits.

'Push it down… Push it down, Sanders…'

"Beth, what the hell are you doing? The music box", he fumbled, pointing to the tablet on the desk, "w-wind it up!"

Beth was losing it, trying to grasp onto her anger chord. She only got pieces of what Mangle was saying: "Don't wanna meet… really cranky… can't sleep without it…"

She let go.

The guard suddenly stood, pushing the rolling desk chair away, slamming her palms on the desk. The fox boy went silent instantly. "U-um, B-B-Beth?"

The 'pop-goes-the-weasel' song played down the hall…

"Beth!"

She shook slightly. She… laughing… she was laughing. Her head flew back, crazed laughter erupting like a powerful blast of air from her throat. Mangle could only stare, dumbfounded by the female guard, wheezing, doubling over holding her gut, and occasionally snorting.

"Ah", she straightened back up, wiping tears from her blue eyes, "that's great… really…"

The music behind Mangle had ceased, but only for her bout of laughing. Mangle thought for a second, then realized, 'that's right, he's use to quiet little Jeremy Fitzgerald, not a female guard.' He bet his bolts that it confused the…

"You know what?" Beth snatched her IPod and headphones from her bag. "I wanna know why his 'sleeping' is more important than my sanity!"

Mangle could only watch his new friend stomp out of the office, toward her eminent demise.

-A bit earlier-

Kid's cove became eerily quiet. That was never a good thing. Ever.

The reason for it, actually, opened up the lid of the box at the far end of the room. A mechanism above the box raised its sole resident's lanky form from it. He surveyed the dark room just in time to see a pink and white tail round the corner and bolt down the main corridor. Behind his mask, he grimaced, 'that deranged fox will never learn…' When guards mess up, they die. Plain and simple.

His strings went limp, letting him fall to the floor and climb out of the box. Only his usual thin foot didn't touch the floor, a black and white converse did.

He and the others weren't exactly sure of how they were able to change from metal and bolts to skin and bolts at will. But when you looked at them, really, their human forms didn't differ far from the animatronic's appearance.

The deafening silence finally reached him, taking a hold of his psyche and squeezing. His once dark pitted eyes glowed with single white lights, body tensed, and only one thing on his mind…

"Time to die, idiot." With that, his automated theme started playing, and he stormed out of his domain, toward his eminent demise.

-Now-

The two unstoppable forces met in the middle of the dark hallway, as a cold and hot front would, destined to become a destructive storm. Beth's eyes picked out two glowing dots coming toward her. He saw a shorter form speeding at him.

Nothing had been said, and or screamed, before a thin, lightweight object was thrown at him. It hit his chest and fell into his hands, some kind of string following it.

Beth turned on her flashlight, shining it on his hands. "There!" She said, her country accent firing up, tinging it with venom. "Entertain yourself, and leave me in peace!"

She turned to go back before he'd slung it back at her, hitting her dead between the shoulder blades. 'Jesus is this guy gonna get it', she whipped back, fists clenched and at the ready.

"Why not just do your fucking job and wind my music box?"

The faulty lighting suddenly illuminated the battleground, showing each the cause of their grief.

Silence. Staring. Other synonyms pertaining to 'awkward moment'.

Mangle emerged from a nearby maintenance closet and put himself between the two.

"Marionette, please." He pleaded, " I tried to tell her, but she… kinda…", he searched his words, then decided on, " went 'round the bend' as you would call it." He laughed nervously. You couldn't tell what the guy was saying because of his accent, especially when he was mad, which was all the time.

Marionette barely paid attention to Mangle. He was too busy giving Beth the evil eye, which she returned with freshly sharpened daggers.

All the while each one looking the other up and down.

'Damn', Beth thought, 'where'd I miss this guy?' He was just…wow.

The Marionette stood about the same height as his animatronic. His hair was a bird's nest of black and white strands. 'Pff, bedhead', she kept from laughing. He sported a black and white dress shirt-vest combo, shirt sleeves rolled up enough to show his arms weren't wholly black, but seamed up to white upper arms. A black and white bowtie adorned his shirt collar, a sixteenth note in the middle white part. Black skinny dress pants and monochrome converse finished his look with a 'teenage goth boy' feeling left with Beth.

Marionette let his eyes drift over her body, roll over every curve of this… 'intruiging' new guard. She was much taller than the one he'd seen earlier, and even more busty in the front and back…

She caught his eyes. " 'scuse me pal, my eyes are up here!" Look me in the face before I pummel yo-ours-wow.

Mangle waved a hand in front of her face and his. They both snapped out of their little fantasy worlds, each with the other as the main attraction. "Alrighty then." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Beth, go home. It's almost six am anyways." He turned to Marionette, "and you need to get ready for today, we got three or four birthdays to work." He rolled his eyes, shoulders slumping, "fine." Beth then realized: she works the day shift too. She'd be seeing him again. Mangle came back, at that thought, with, "you should get some rest for the parties later today too." The doll froze. He'd be seeing her all day today.

The two gave each other another death glare. He smirked at her, "so now I get to annoy you during the daytime as well?" He laughed quietly, "how quaint."

She snarled at him, behind it a blush burning hot, "why don't you just stay in your little playroom with all your plushie buddies, Barbie." She grinned at him. Yep… greatest insult ever…

He scoffed and turned back to return to the kid's cove, she turned to return to the office to get her things and head home, each thinking about being around the other the next day.

A/N: Went ahead and put the whole thing on here instead of making it several parts… seemed kind of stupid to do it that way. I'd really appreciate it if y'all left me some reviews, tell me how I did. Thank you!


	2. Day Shift

Day Shift

After a few needed hours of sleep at home, Beth's anger had subsided. And as she lay in bed, her thoughts had wandered back to her encounter earlier. And, at this point, she asked herself over and over again: 'How does a perfect guy like that just pop out of nowhere?' Was she that oblivious? And then came the other undeniable question: 'Why'd he have to be such a prick?'

Beth had never imagined herself in this kind of situation, conflicted over a guy, especially one that made such a 'good' first impression.

-Later, at work; a few days later-

"Phew, done." Beth wiped sweat from her brow, surveying all the tables she'd cleaned. The parties that went on today ended a little bit earlier than expected. Now, this would've seemed like it would've been a piece of cake to clean up after. Well, actually, no. The kids had managed to have an all-out 'pizza war' before the last party's birthday boy threw up all over the bottom of the show stage. It was only about five 'o clock, which opened up an opportunity for her some 'quiet time'.

She plopped down in nearby booth. "Hey loser." She looked up to see Liz sitting opposite of her. "Hey, shorty." Beth was probably the only person who Liz wouldn't hit for calling her that.

"Have you noticed the stiff stalking you for the last hour?"

Beth looked at the black haired girl sideways, "What?" She pointed over to the wall behind her. The blonde turned around. What, or who, she saw nearly drained her of color.

The Marionette was leaning up against the wall. He saw her turn around and quickly averted his gaze to the side. What the hell? She turned back to Liz, "Has he been watching me work this whole time?"

She shook her head yes. Oh my god, she would never bend down at the waist without looking behind her again. Her face went beet red, legs felt weak. He'd been 'watching' her. That was creepy and yet… it made her feel warm inside.

Liz flicked her forehead. "Well don't just sit her like an asshole", she said. "Go talk to him."

Beth straightened up. 'She's right', she thought. 'How many times was I going to get to talk to this guy, when he wasn't actin' like a complete dick at night?'

She rose from her seat, a new fire in her belly, and walked over to him. This would be easy; she can talk to anyone, right? Just go over and say…

-Earlier-

Mangle watched Marion pace back and forth in thought. He'd been doing this for about fifteen minutes, and the robot fox knew exactly what, or who, was on his mind.

He had avoided her for a few days now, but the blonde guard had been on the doll's mind ever since this that night. It was bad enough that his music box had begun to malfunction, that made him angry enough, now he had her smart mouth to deal with… and that cute little country accent of hers…

"Marion, why don't you just talk to her?"

He stopped, and remembered this morning. Mangle had mentioned she worked during the day here too, right? If so, he had to get brave. "Is she here?"

He nodded, "yeah, actually she's out front cleaning up."

The puppet, for once in a long time, found himself smiling about something. He would get to see Beth again, right now; get to silently fawn over how beautiful she was. He stopped at that thought, and then frowned, 'if she doesn't already completely hate my guts from how I treated her earlier.' That was going to be a problem. Marionette was so use to talking to the others so hatefully and now he had to try to change his set tone and, for that matter, overall attitude. He wasn't use to anyone standing up to him as she had.

He walked to the door and peeked around the corner. There she was, gloriously bent over, sweeping something up from under a nearby table. He could've drooled…

Mangle came up behind him. "Are you going to stand here, staring at her butt, or are you gonna do as I asked?"

"Excuse me", Marion looked over his shoulder at the shorter fox boy, "since when did you decide to talk to me like that?"

Mangle's eyes lit up, full of meaning, and pointed outside, "since right there might be the answer to your constant foul mood toward the world."

Marion's head drooped, he sighed, "fine." But he didn't want to interrupt her work, so what could he do? He didn't want to just stay in here the whole time. He looked around for a good place to hide, and spotted a patch of wall darkened from having a broken light just above. Perfect.

-Now-

"What?"

Marion looked down at the blonde, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean what?"

She put hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. She didn't exactly know how to ask someone nicely 'why have you been watching/stalking me?'

"What do you want?" Beth motioned over to Liz, "she said you've been watching me for the last hour, so what is it?"

They both stood there for about a minute, just staring at each other. Either he was too shy to answer, or she was trying to find the proper words. Eventually, Marionette said, "I just wanted to talk." He started toward a back room, motioning for her to follow. Solitude, that would make him feel much better. And with her, that made it all the better.

Beth stared after him for a few seconds, eyes drifting down to his… um… anyway, then reluctantly followed the puppet. 'What's he gonna say?' She walked through the door, him shutting it behind her. She fully expected another scolding for the deal with his music box-

"I'm sorry."

'Hah?'

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the views! I didn't think anyone would be willing enough to read the crap I spew out onto paper, but I was very wrong. Thank you again, seriously. I'm really happy right now. But, anyhow, let me know what you guys think of this. Give me your honest opinion on my style of writing, I really want to improve, and I'm hoping that college is going to help me improve as well, since I'll be starting it soon. I'll update it as soon as I can. Stay beautiful. J


	3. A 'corn'-fusing situation

A 'Corn'-fusing Situation

Anticipated and confused glances were cast toward the storage room beside the show stage. The one containing what anyone would only describe as a 'hot mess' of a pair.

While Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were betting on if they were in there making out, the worried pair of Jeremy and Mangle watched and listened for things being knocked over or curse words being slung back and forth.

"You sure they're alright in there?" Jeremy asks, "alone together?" The blonde boy had been working alongside the younger female guard since she started, he knew her well enough to know what kind of things made her angry, what pissed her off royally. And now she was in a tiny broom closet, with all of those things wrapped up into one puppet guy from hell.

The broken-up fox boy looked just as concerned as his night guard companion, but opted to stay positive. "Y-yeah, totally." He fibbed a little. He knew that Marion could be really hateful at times, and even to an extent act as immature as the kids he hands out prizes to. And he'd witnessed how snippy he could get with anyone that decided to act snippy right back at him. Yeah, that was Beth in a nutshell. And just how friendly had they been to each other when they did talk? The kindest thing he'd heard his guard friend call him was a 'silicone Marilyn Manson', he could only imagine the things they were calling each other in there now…

-In the closet-

While the others were chatting outside, no doubt about who'd storm out angry at the other first, the two stood in silence. It was almost deafening, and the air felt it would ignite at the next words said.

Beth really didn't know what to expect from the guy anymore. First she gets talked down to when they first met, claims to be going to give her as much grief as he does at night during the day too, but then never shows his face for about a week. Was he scared of her? Maybe just that mad? She had no idea. And, with this in mind, she said the only phrase that came to mind:

"I'm 'corn'-fused."

Marionette looked up from whatever was super interesting about his feet. "What?"

She crossed her arms, looking up at his pale face. "You treat me like near garbage the first time, don't make an appearance for a week, then you apologize?"

"No-", he held a fist to his mouth, shoulders shaking a little. Was he laughing at her? "W-what did you say?"

'Eh boy', she thought. She'd let her accent slip again. "I said", she repeated, "'I'm 'corn'-fused'".

He lost it, absolutely lost it. He was laughing at her! Well, when it slips, she does say the weirdest combinations of words the dialect has to offer.

It took him a couple minutes to pick himself up off the floor from it, but he stopped.

"Are you done?"

He looked down at her, smiling. "Yes."

-Later-

"Oh, what's going on in there?"

It was almost nine o' clock, and Mangle hadn't heard a peep out of Marion and Beth. He was starting to worry.

'What if Beth snapped again and disassembled Marion right on the spot? Sowing back his limbs in the wrong places?' How was he to explain to the kids that Marionette is 'anatomically incorrect'? Being politically correct was already a pain in the ass enough! 'Or what if Marion got tired of her mouth and killed her? And turned her into one of 'his' puppets?' Oh no, please not that!

Mangle jumped from his seat, fur flying, toward the closet door. His hand was inches from the doorknob just seconds before the door opened up on its own, revealing his two friends.

"Mangle, you ok?" Beth asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Marion stepped out, Beth following only to be grabbed by Mangle. He checked her over, turned her full 360 degrees. "No scratches, bruises." He cupped her face and looked at her eyes. "Psyche check. What's the answer to life?"

Laughing, she replied: "42."

She saw him physically and mentally, it seemed, relax. "Good, you're fine." He turned to look for Marionette, seeing him standing in the door to kid's cove. "Are how about you?" Mangle smiled at the doll boy hopefully, "has your demeanor changed for the better?"

Marion narrowed his eyes at him, grimacing. "I was just in a closet for hours with 'that'", he said, pointing at the blonde, "what do you think?"

Mangle smiled and sighed. Yep, same old pissy Marion.

Beth laughed at this. "Well at least I'm not the only one that 'snorts' when they laugh around here anymore." She said, the smirk in here voice ever too present.

"Well at least I talk properly, Ms.-er-'corn'-fused!" He struck back at her, still having to keep from laughing hysterically.

The two continued their verbal battle as the toy fox just walked away, wearing a satisfied smile. Yeah sure, they still had a little trouble getting along, but at least they were on 'talking to each other' terms. His work here was done.

A/N: Part three is done! And it's a doozy. That reminds me, if anyone's confused about any part of the story, and I'm only asking this because sometimes even I get confused with where I'm going with my writing, just message me and ask. I don't mind one bit answering any questions. Leave me some reviews! How's my writing? Let me know! Part four will be up at some point. Stay weird, my friends.


	4. Golden' Secrets

'Golden' Secrets

"Beth! Hurry up, I wanna go home already!"

Mangle looked over his shoulder at the ravenette standing at the exit. He smiled sheepishly and signaled for 'one more minute'. A silent enter and exit, then almost no words after they came out, Mangle was determined to find out what happened in that closet between the two conflicting forces.

He turned back to his guard friend and asked again, "so that's all that happened? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

She nodded again. "Yes, for the millionth time. That's it. He said 'sorry' and then we stood in an awkward silence forever until we came out." She flung out her arms, "end of story." Beth looked to the side, biting her lip slightly. She could tell them about what Marion was laughing about, but not about the other thing. No, never…

Mangle sighed. Oh well… maybe Jeremy had gotten something out of Marion…

A body clung itself to Mangle's torso suddenly. The fox glanced down. "Jeremy?"

"Oooookay", Beth retorted, picking up her messenger back, "I'm gonna just go home now."

And with that, both girls were gone for the evening.

Mangle pried the blonde boy from his body and sat him on his feet in front of him. "Jer, Jer calm down, what happened?" Damn, did Marion scare the guy that bad?

Jeremy took a deep breathe, but still trembled a bit. He looked at Mangle. "Marion said t-the s-same exact thing that s-she said." He stuttered out.

It just didn't add up with the pink fox boy. Caught alone, each would always talk about how annoying the other was, and how they just slap hated each other. 'He's a jerk' for her argument, and 'she's a bitch' for his. Don't get him wrong, he was glad he'd gotten his monochromatic friend to talk with her, but what they both had to say… no, something else must've happened.

He put both hands on Jeremy's shoulders and sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry, Jeremy. I forgot just how scary Marionette is to you."

"H-he didn't s-care me." Jeremy said shakily. Mangle looked up and saw him pointing behind him, "h-he did."

Mangle looked over his shoulder and jumped up into Jeremy's arms he got so spooked. Golden Freddy stood there, his whole presence cloaked in silence. "You want to know what happened in the closet, hm?" He spoke, a smile forming on his lips. His voice wasn't normal, it was almost like an echo, and a broken voice box was to blame for that.

Mangle thought for a second, then gasped in realization. "You were in there with them?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"The whole time?"

His smile turned into a toothy grin. "Absolutely."

The pink fox laughed, both hands on his face. "You sneaky bastard." And it was true. Anyone who even caught a glimpse of golden for a second, he'd be gone the next.

He led the bear over to a nearby booth, dragging the nervous Jeremy along with them. "Please", he said anxiously, "tell us everything."

All they needed was some popcorn. This was gonna be interesting…

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon, Sanders!"

Liz had pestered the flustered blonde the whole car ride home. As if it wasn't harder bravin' the 'five 'o clock five hundred' in her little blue Camry that she'd just got insurance for.

She slung her car into her parking space outside the apartment complex and twisted the keys in the ignition, silencing the car. Beth gave the ravenette an annoyed look.

"What?" Liz raised her hands in confusion. Oh boy…

"Oh you know just 'what'", she said callously, opening her door and slamming it behind her. Liz followed in suit, still dense as hell about what's what, "you mean the question?"

Ever since they left the pizzeria, the short one had questioned her non-stop about what she and Marionette had done/said to one another in the supply closet. Beth couldn't stomach telling the mechanic what'd happened… but it was nice, nevertheless…

They climbed the steps up to their shared apartment. A family friend had managed to get her and her two other friends a great place to live while they went to school. Beth reached into her messenger bag and pulled out her keys, pushing the door open once she found the right key to unlock it. Their apartment wasn't much, but it was home.

Liz lugged her tool bag over to her little work station in the corner of the living room. Assorted robot parts and rusty, well-loved tools were scattered about, giving off a discreet odor that her red-headed friend tried, in vain, to rid the house of with scented candles and incense. Speaking of her…

"How was your guy's day?" A quirky little ginger skipped into the living room, suds on her green apron and hands from doing the dishes. She had eyes like a forest: greener than summer leaves, and very easy to get lost in, especially if you're a certain 'colorful' night watch…

A crash of metal, followed by a curt laugh from Liz. "It would've been better if my 'friend' wasn't keeping secrets from me."

Elle cocked her head to the side and looked at Beth. "What's going on? Something at work?"

"Some-'one'." Liz corrected, flopping down on the couch behind them.

Beth felt that accursed blush coming back. She couldn't talk about…

"Y'know the Marionette in kid's cove, Ellie?" Liz asked the ginger. Oh no…

Elle joined her on the couch, now enamored with the subject. "Yes. What about it?"

Liz told her everything, about how she and him met, the fights, and the closet…

'This isn't happening'. Beth was just standing there, letting it happen. Any other time she would've gladly shared her secret with her beloved friends… heh, they were more like sisters, really.

"Tell us what happened Beth, please?" Elle gave her blonde friend her best 'puppy dog' eyes, ones that could easily outdo any five year old's attempt.

Beth weighed her options for a moment… "Ah, what the hey, it's gonna come out one way or the other."

Beth sat on the table, like a mother telling a story to her kids, and let everything come to light…

-In the closet, a few hours ago (bet ya'll were waitin' for this)-

Y'know that kind of deafening silence that gets on Marion's nerves? Yeah, that's all this situation had led to, and it was giving him a splitting headache.

Marionette figured that the blonde would exit the room on her own, not wanting to be around him longer than needed. But she'd stayed put, still in front of him, for the longest staring contest ever in recorded history.

'God, she is beautiful.' He thought. Her blue eyes seemed to bore into his empty ones, drawing him closer. What he didn't notice was that he was getting closer…

"Um, Marionette?"

He snapped out of his fantasy.

Marion was face to face with her, close enough to…

"Are you gonna just stand there, or are you going to kiss me?" She thought, hoped, really, that that was going to be the outcome of their little gawking contest.

Marionette's pale face exploded in a blush. He backed up quickly, bumping into the table behind him, and nearly knocking out the golden bear that'd been spying on them.

Oh, what had he done…?

"Don't be shy, Barbie." She got closer to him this time. The blonde was out of sight, out of mind of anyone that might wanna see what was going on, what'd she have to lose? Her hand drifted over his chest, brushing the fabric of his vest, tracing the white buttons down the middle. For a moment, Marion thought he would pass out from holding his breath for so long, then he relaxed, and had the same thought as her. She glanced up at him, and that did it.

In one fluid movement, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his chest. Oh, how close his hands were to her bum… "Don't call me that again, hick."

He saw her face light up in surprise. She laughed, a smile as bright as day adorning her features. "What're ya gunna do, Mr. Barbie doll?" Beth did her best back woods impression, her own accent aiding in her attempt.

He smirked down at her, lifting her chin, brushing his hand through her bangs and removing her glasses, propping them onto her hat. "I'll have to silence that mouth of yours." He whispered.

She could've melted right there. Goddamn his accent! It would be the death of her… the sweet, sweet death of her…

He pulled her closer, her having to barely stand on tip toes to reach him. "Then 'do it'."

Marion grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the lowlight, and pulled her in for a…

-Back to the Present! (Where we're going, we don't need finished flashbacks…)-

"You guys kissed!"

Liz threw up her hands in triumph, "I fuckin' called it!"

At the pizzeria, Mangle nearly strangled (*shot for rhyming*) Marion. "Why didn't you tell me you got some?"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"I don't even know", he laughed, "but it's a good thing!"

Marionette and Beth rolled their eyes at their friends. This was going to be a long, long week…

A/N: Whew! Part four is done, at last! I'm sorry for the wait, I had college stuff to attend to, meaning a shi-ton of reading for English 102 and my freshman class. But I think all of the writing I'll be doing for college will help me to improve more and more. I'm hopeful for that, and glad this is finished. I'll update as soon as I can, fret not, my pretties. I shall return! Till then: Stay weird, my friends.


End file.
